Ai: Kabuto x reader lemon
by LadyTsukikage1
Summary: The right hand man of Orochimaru has fallen in love with you, and has certain plans for when Orochimaru is gone.


Kabuto, or rather the "Great medic" walked down the hall in the mainroom of Orochimaru's lair awaiting someone's company. He smiled when he saw you racing down the hall in his direction. "H-hey, Kabuto, did I get here in time?" You panted. He looked at you, a confused look on his face. "Why so tired?" He asked. You wheezed and smiled at him. "I ran all the way here." You forced a smile on your face, trying not to show the fact your chest hurt like a son of a bitch.

He began to walk down the hall, continuing his journey, with you following. "Why is the reason you decided to some here all the way from Konohagakure to meet with me?" He asked. You stretched your arms abouve your head and let out a yawn from the deepest part of your chest. "I wanted to come here and study some of the jutsu that has its ties to the village. And trying to learn something from Orochimaru wouldn't be too bad." You turned your head away from his view and blushed. "And, I wanted to see how you were doing as, well, you know-His right hand man." He walked into a room and you followed like a cat and fish. "Whoa!"

You gasped as you studied the designs on the room's walls. Unlike most of Orochimaru's lair, which was grey, dull, and rough, this room was brightly colored with floral and elegant designs. And while you were letting your eyes become full of the rooms beauty, Kabuto quietly locked the door behind you; With of course you not hearing the faint "click" of the lock. He raced up to you and pushed you against the wall, his chest pressing against yours.

"Kabuto,w-what ARE you doing?!"You squeaked. He placed his hand on your cheek and rubbed it roughly. "You already know I want you, and i'm not going to let this chance slip by." He said as leaned in as he leaned in to kiss you. But you pushed him away, confusing him. "My, what's the matter? I'm always hearing you moan my name in your sleep, I thought you would be happy for this day to come." He said, his tone heavy with sarcasm. "Well, I-" You were cut off by him Pressing his lips against yours as he forced her tongue into your mouth.

He slid his tongue against yours, tasting your sweet saliva. He smiled when he earned a moan from your mouth. He grinded his pelvis against yours, you blushed as you felt his erection growing. He pressed his lips against your neck and bit down on you sweet spot. You moaned at his soft touchings and he bit down on your sweet spot. You moaned, even though you tried to hold it back as he roughly fondled with your breast and squeezed it. "Admit it, you WANT me." He growled as he bit on your neck and tugged at the skin. He used his free hand to unzip your red top and grinned as saw you large breasts covered by a black lace bra. "How cute." He said in a husky tone as slid your straps down and kissed your shoulders. You moaned as he continued to kiss your breasts and lick you cleavage. "Oh, what's that?

Do you want me to stop?" He purred. His mischievous eyes stared into yours as you groaned at his continued actions. "No," You moaned. Kabuto grinned and thrusted his hips into yours. "Then you want me?" He heard no answer and slid his hands into your panties. "Answer me!" He hissed. He roughly rubbed his finger into your clit and slid off your bra, letting it fall gingerly to the floor. He watched your plump breasts bounce free and attacked them- immediately. He took one of your niples in his mouth and sucked on it gently while fondling with your other breast. He bit down on it and watched your blush darken as you moaned out his name. He slipped his finger deep into your core and pumped in in and out, coating his fingers in your juices. Still up against the wall, you had no room to move.

He enjoyed rubbing his fingers into you soaking sensitive hole, the sounds you made where arousing. "How cute, you really DO want me." He slid off your black panties and laid you down on the plump, soft bed beside him. "Do you want me to finish this, because I do." He whispered in your ear, his fingers still inside of you. He pumped his finger deeper, adding a second, then a third and then went deeper. You gripped the bedsheets when you felt yourself tighten around his fingers. "K-kabuto, yes, ahhh!" You moaned out in pure bliss.

He pumped them deeper, reaching deep into your core and watched as you came onto his fingers, moaning. He pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on you warm thighs, pulling your legs apart. "You've had your pleasure, now i'll have mine." He slid off his shirt and showed his well toned chest and muscles.

He quickly took off his pants and boxers, letting his erect cock spring free. It was large and hard, and pre-cum leaking from the tip. He rubbed the tip gently against your entrance and rubbed your clit with it. "You love me, don't you?" Kabuto said in a needy tone. You nodded your head and told him." I always have, and I always will." Kabuto smirked and shoved himself inside of your tight hole. "Good." He said.

He pumped himself in and out quickly while you laid against the bed. You screamed in pleasure and wrapped your arms around his chest while he thrusted in and out of you hard. "You're so much tighter than I anticipated." He said in a husky tone. He face was flustered, his hair messy as he pleasured himself and you. "Ah, yes." He moaned out as he slid himself in and out of you, his cock hitting your special spot every time. He flipped you over, so that he laid on his back and you were on top of him.

He bounced you on top of him, and watched your sweaty breasts bounce up and down. He placed his hands on your hips and clenched on tight, keeping you in place. You moaned out as he thrusted deeper into you, and felt your walls clench around his cock. He moaned unconsciously as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. You felt his grow harder and larger, and he groaned loudly as he came inside of you. When he was finished, he pulled out and rested your head on his chest. Since you had fallen asleep from exhaustion, he did too soon after. " I hope Lord Orochimaru never finds out about this his whispered.


End file.
